Sister Jude & Sister Mary Eunice One Shot
by Katja93
Summary: Set during the first episode 'Welcome to Briarcliff', Sister Mary Eunice begs for punishment for an error in judgement regarding Lana Winters, which ultimately turns into weird sex fest. One Shot.


**One Shot: Episode one Welcome to Briarcliff. Sister Jude and Sister Mary Eunice smut. First few lines of dialogue are from the show and are not mine. Characters do not belong to me. Blah blah blah. I don't know- I was bored and have never done a one shot based purely on smut before so let me know what you think** **Enjoy!**

'I used bad judgement, Sister,' Mary Eunice sobbed. She sat, small and meek in front of Sister Jude's desk.

'Bad judgement? Like eating too much cake, is that what you mean, Sister?' Jude hissed back. She stood over the young nun, a cane in her hand.

'Miss Winters got me very confused.'

Jude sighed. 'Maybe the sin was mine. Maybe my faith in you was nothing but the sin of pride.'

'No, no you're not a sinner, Sister-'

'-I favoured you, I coddled you, I refused to see what others saw. When they said you were stupid, I said no. It was simply that you were more _pure_ than the others.' Jude placed the cane on the desk and rested her fingers beside it, poised and dominant. Sister Mary Eunice quietened her sobbing as she realised it was time. Her eyes flashed up to Jude's.

'It's not big enough, Sister.' Her breath caught in her throat. Jude's expression changed from anger to confusion. She watched as the nun stood and replaced the cane to its cabinet, taking another, much larger one in its place. She slammed it down on the desk before lifting up her habit, pulling down her underwear and bending herself over. 'Punish me, Sister, please,' she begged. 'I'm so weak and so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Jude regarded the situation, mouth aghast in total shock, but then slowly walked around the desk to meet the Sister's bare behind. She took hold of the cane and slowly draped it across the desk, over Mary Eunice's back. Jude watched as it jittered up and down unevenly at her quiet sobbing.

'Stop crying,' Jude muttered, quietly but sternly. She listened to Mary Eunice try and eventually succeed at controlling her breathing.

'I'm sorry, Sister,' she whispered to the desk. 'I can get very emotional sometimes and I find it very difficult to control.'

'Well learn to control it. You're not going to get taken seriously in this world if you cry wildly at every turn.' Jude spoke deeply to the back of the Sister's head. 'Wipe your eyes.' The nun raised her chest off the desk in order to reach her eyes, but Jude pushed her down with the force of the cane still pressed firmly against her back. She shook her head. 'No, Sister. I didn't say get up.' Mary Eunice furrowed her brow, but eventually brought her left hand up towards her face, and dried as much as was available. The right side of her cheek pressed against the wood and was starting to itch with drying tears.

'Aren't- aren't you going to punish me, Sister?' she asked innocently. Jude mused at just how innocently everything she ever said seemed to sound.

'Do you think it appropriate?' she asked, dragging the cane down the length of Mary Eunice's back until it finally reached parchment flesh. She made tiny, delicate circles on each cheek before continuing down to the back of the legs. Jude stood straight and tall, domineering over her willing captor, but as she reached the back of the knees with her cane, Mary Eunice let out an almost inaudible sigh. Jude detected a note of pleasure or anticipation and paused her movements, curious. A wry smile graced her lips as she daintily moved to behind the left knee and took note of the young nun's miniscule jolt. Now Jude knew for sure that there was anticipation in that movement.

'Yes, I think it appropriate, Sister,' she breathed into the desk. Jude changed her tone and walked slowly around the room as she did so, releasing the contact between flesh and cane.

'Do you respect me, Sister? You look up to me, in any capacity?'

'Yes, of course, Sister Jude. I respect you and all you stand for.'

Jude smiled to herself. 'So if I were to ask you a question, you'd do me the honour of answering truthfully, no matter how shameful or sinful it might be?' Mary Eunice listened intently to the clicking of Jude's heel on the floor around her. She nodded.

'Of course, Sister,' she whispered, slowly.

'No matter how degrading and repulsive?'

'Yes.' She closed her eyes. Jude returned her position beside Mary Eunice's rear and rested against the desk, next to it.

'Do you _want_ me to hurt you, Sister?' Jude whispered, bending to Mary Eunice's neck. The young nun felt a twinge in her stomach that turned her on and made her nauseous in equal measure. Her cheeks blushed with what felt like lava.

'Y-yes, Sister. I made an error that could have potentially jeopardised everything we- you've worked for. I need to be scolded appropriately.'

'Very good,' Jude smirked. 'But that's not what I meant and you know it.' Mary Eunice shuffled her feet slightly, sniffled her nose and cleared her throat. Fidgeting.

'I- I'm sorry, Sister. I don't know what you mean.' She sniffed again.

'Jesus, don't start crying again. I'll explain what I mean.' Jude slid off the desk and walked around to the other side, finally looking at Sister Mary Eunice's face. She leaned down on her elbows and brought her face close. She didn't need to look at the young nun to know she was nervous; she was always nervous. But it danced in her eyes more so than Jude had seen before. Jude smirked. 'Does it turn you on?'

The young nun gasped, flabbergasted, and stood straight, ready to fight the assumption when Jude cracked her cane against the table. Hard. Mary Eunice jumped and returned her chest and cheek to the desk. She panted heavily. 'Sister, I- I apologise if I said anything to imply something debauched was going on. I- I simply wanted redemption. I accepted my error, so I need to be punished for my sins. I-I swear-'

'-Put your hands by your side, Sister. And for goodness sake, stop talking.' Jude circled the woman's rear once again, this time watching her body shake with each breath she took that came with Jude's every step. Her habit graced Mary Eunice's bare legs as she swayed past and Jude saw her open palms squeeze closed, tightly. 'So you're denying that you have an affliction, Sister? You're denying that you're sick?' Jude took the cane to the nun's right hand and tapped it gently. It fell open and the cane kissed the palm and wrist slowly. Mary Eunice fought to keep still, but her breathing was becoming too rapid and her response too late.

'I- I'm not a s- sinner, Sister,' she managed, her eyes filling with tears.

'No?' Sister Jude walked directly behind the nun and grazed her pelvis against the begging skin. She took the woman's hip in her left hand. 'Open your legs a little.' Slowly Mary Eunice parted her feet, focusing on the firm grip the Sister held on her bare hip. She then felt the cane on the inside of her right ankle excruciatingly slowly making its way up her inner leg. 'The anticipation isn't driving you crazy? You're not feeling all sorts of hellish fires burning up in your loins? And for a woman. Ha!' Jude teased. By slowly rocking her left hand, Mary Eunice appeared to be gyrating delicately as the cane continued up her thigh. 'Or is it just the ungodly situation that turns you on? Do you like being told what to do? Do you like _pain_?' Jude's voice was almost a whisper now. Deep and grating and dripping with everything Mary Eunice didn't know she wanted. She was whining now, but Jude couldn't tell if it was with pleasure or shame, although knowing Mary Eunice, she mused, it was probably shame. Still, she couldn't deny the jolts it was sending through her. 'Say something,' Jude pushed. 'At least _try_ and defend yourself, you hussy.' Mary Eunice curled her arms underneath her, her forehead now kissing the desk, her breathing echoing around her ears like nothing she'd ever heard before. And the shame was burning her face more than any passion could. She whimpered, rubbing tears from her eyes. 'Say something!' Jude exclaimed, pulling the young nun's head back by the wimple. She groaned in surprise, but noticed Sister Jude's pelvis pressed hard against her ass.

'Is this my punishment, Sister? Have you deemed my sin so horrifying that excruciating, agonizing shame is all that will fit my crime?' she yelled into the air.

'So you feel shame, Sister? Why?' Jude asked, releasing her tight grip of the headdress. 'Only sinners feel shame, Mary Eunice. Tell me why you feel so shamed right now.' The nun stood strongly again on two feet after pushing herself up and away from Mary Eunice's bare back. Her hands were now at the woman's waist and they lingered, just enough to distract the young nun's mind.

'D- don't make me say it, Sister,' Mary Eunice begged, through laboured breaths. She slowly rolled her rear outwards, trying to discreetly find Jude's warm pelvis.

'No, I want you to say it. If you can say it out loud, Sister, you have a shot at redemption.' She sighed. 'But I can't help you if you don't say it.'

'What do you want me to say and I'll say it. If this is my punishment, Sister, God as my witness, I will take it and do as you ask, no matter the shame. But I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Please tell me, Sister Jude. I need your guidance.' Her hands came together, clasping over her head, as she begged for the older nun's help.

'Oh dear child, it's so simple,' Jude said, abandoning Mary Eunice's fleshy rear and returning to her face. Jude took the nun's chin in her fingers and smiled into her glassy, red eyes. Mary Eunice exhaled deeply, frustration building up. 'Just tell me what you want me to do to you,' Jude whispered to her lips.

'W-what?'

'I want you to tell me what you want me to do. I think it'll be cathartic to say it out loud. And the shame will be unbearable.' She stood erect, smirking. 'All this sin in God's house. It's just disgusting, isn't it?'

'No, Sister. No, there's no sin. There's no sin here. I haven't sinned, I swear it,' Sister Mary Eunice sobbed into her hands, as Jude circled the desk, tapping the cane in her hand as she walked. Each whipping noise sending a shriek of electricity through the inconsolable nun.

'Don't deny it, Sister. This is your road to redemption. Tell me. Say it, Mary Eunice. Tell me what to do.'

The young nun stood abruptly, face wet with tears. 'Nothing. I don't want you to do anything, Sister. Except let me go.'

'Let you go?' Jude reiterated, grasping onto Mary Eunice's wrist strongly. 'No, no, no, no! We're almost at a breakthrough, Sister. Don't you feel it? All that devilish desire will just melt away, but first you have to say it.' Mary Eunice sobbed, avoiding the Sister's eyes.

'I c- can't. I can't say it.'

'Why?' Jude whispered. 'Is it that disgusting? That degrading?' Mary Eunice pulled her arms up to her face. Jude cracked the cane against the desk getting the young nun's attention once more. She stood up straight and breathed. Jude nodded. 'Get bent back over the desk, Sister. I'm not done with you yet.' Mary Eunice obeyed and wiped her eyes as she did so. 'Hmm, I wonder. Something _so_ filthy you'd rather disobey me and walk away than just saying it aloud.' Jude paced behind the Sister's bare rear once more. She regarded it and gently caressed a cheek with her bare hands. 'You want me to spank you, Sister? Is that it? No, it must be something more depraved.' She tapped her open palm against the nun's cheek and felt something inside tighten with desire at the nun's response to her touch. 'You want my mouth? Huh? You want my mouth on your lips? On your body?' Jude walked her fingers up Mary Eunice's spine to her wimple. She slipped it off slowly but grabbed the long blonde hair underneath it quickly and with force. 'You want me to pull your hair, Sister? Bite your flesh, what? What is it? What are you yearning for in that disturbed little brain of yours?' Mary Eunice fought against herself. She closed her eyes and breathed as naturally as possible against the force that accompanied Jude's new passion. Though she was burning on the inside, though her abdomen was churning with fireworks and muscle spasms, though she felt herself starting to really get wet now and the goosebumps were trailing down her spine, she tried to breathe through it. Swallowing down every impulse.

'I know what I want, Sister,' Mary Eunice finally whispered.

'And what would that be?'

'I want you to tell me that you want me.'

Sister Jude tightened her grip around the nun's locks and leaned into her neck. 'That's it? You want to feel desired by me?'

'Yes,' she groaned, struggling to keep herself from collapsing and pulling half of her hair out as she went. Jude released her, standing back, and reached for the cane. She pulled the Sister's habit way up over the small of her back and her hips and stood straight and tall, the way she had done a thousand times before. She brought back her right arm before folding it completely and with force across both of the Sister's cheeks. Mary Eunice called out in unexpected pain and pleasure, reaching her hands out in front of her, looking for something to hold onto. She gasped, readjusting her legs for stronger support. Sister Jude hit again, this time with more of a flick in the wrist to give the really satisfying stinging sound she enjoyed so much. Mary Eunice winced once more and panted, gritting her teeth. 'You want me to tell you how much I want you?' Jude asked, incredulously, raising her arm up again, only to bring it down hard against the nun's reddening flesh.

'Yes!' Mary Eunice cried out as contact was made.

'I suppose you want me to lie,' Jude continued. 'Tell you that I like the noise you make when I spank your little, white ass?' _Smack_. 'That I want you to back yourself into me just so I can graze your flesh with my groin?' _Smack_. 'That I want to hurt you, because for some reason I can't explain, it turns me on to see you writhe and whimper?' _Smack_. 'That I want to taste you as you climax?' _Smack_.

'Yes, Sister,' Mary Eunice begged. 'Make me bleed,' she whispered.

Jude replaced the cane on the desk and gently rubbed the nun's bottom, feeling the raised welts like lover's brail under her fingertips. She dug her nails in hard and dragged them down her thighs. She knelt as in prayer but her mind had never been further from holiness.

'Open your legs,' she whispered to the back of the Sister's knees. The feeling of warm breath made Mary Eunice's toes curl. She did as she was instructed, breathlessly. Jude spread apart the cheeks, one hand on each, and rose up, her mouth reaching for a kiss she'd never given before. Her lips reached the folds; juicy and wet, thumping, pounding with an urge to be touched. It was warm and sticky with self-made syrup she'd never tasted. The moment her mouth reached it she felt Mary Eunice quake in her legs. She made the most erotic sounds Jude had ever heard. First she kissed lightly, tickling and teasing with her tongue. Then the warmth seemed to spread to between Jude's legs. Her tongue pulsed inside Mary Eunice, and she was surprised and aroused by how easily it went in. 'You taste sweet, like honey,' Jude moaned into her crotch. Mary Eunice remained with her forehead kissing the desk, mouth open wide, in complete ecstasy. She writhed slightly, aching to grab hold of Sister Jude's curls and show her where to go. She moaned, deeper and deeper, more and more erratic with each passing moment. 'Don't come, Sister,' Jude whispered. 'Don't you dare come.'

'I want to come,' Mary Eunice muttered. 'I need to.' Jude pulled her mouth away and paused, breathing. She dragged her nails back up the length of the Sister's legs and kiss her ass cheek.

'I said, no,' Jude said deeply, licking the taste of Mary Eunice's sweet pussy from her lips. The young nun remained breathless, panting. Jude quickly grabbed the cane and brought it down violently against the desk. 'Sit up. What, are you useless now? Get over here.' Mary Eunice obeyed, as she always did, and stood eye to eye with the Sister. She panted, excitedly. 'Over by the wall.' Jude slowly unbuttoned Mary Eunice's habit and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing a white lace bra. 'Undress me,' Jude demanded. 'Slowly.' Button by button Mary Eunice revealed Sister Jude's red lace negligee and thigh high stockings. She rubbed her hand over Jude's silky waist. 'I never said touch, Sister.' Jude hiked up her negligee and hopped onto the desk, pushing files aside and onto the floor. Jude caught Mary Eunice looking at her with such desire and hunger her eyes were almost brimming. She crossed her legs and signalled for Mary Eunice to come over to her. 'Start at my feet, work your way up.'

Mary Eunice genuflected in front of Sister Jude and took a black heeled shoe from her left foot. Her toenails were painted blood red. She lifted the foot, and all the while looking to Jude's eyes, licked from her heel, slowly all the way to the tip of her nylon covered toes. Jude flexed them, her movement mirroring the young nun's tongue. She lingered on the toes, divinely sucking every one, breathing deeply, kissing carefully in all the right places. Then Jude felt her fingers crawling up to the tops of the stockings. She twanged them, smirking up at Jude's face as they snapped against her taught thighs. Jude hissed down at the angelic being knelt between her legs. She took hold of her chin in her hand and dragged her face up towards her own. Their lips only millimetres apart, Mary Eunice begged with her eyes to be devoured in Jude's kiss. Sister Jude opened her mouth and leant forward just a millimetre more. 'I want you to hurt me, Sister.' Mary Eunice breathed into her.

'Really?'

'I wanna see what all the fuss is about. Spank me,' she smirked. She hopped off the desk, meeting Mary Eunice's gaze.

'If you're going to do this, we have to do it properly, Sister.'

'Okay,' Jude exhaled, not breaking eye contact. With that, Mary Eunice grabbed Jude tightly round the throat and pulled her face closer.

'You have to do as I say, Judy. Okay?' The young nun watched the moment of anger flood through her lover's eyes and then pressed her lips ever so lightly onto her elder's. 'Turn around,' she commanded. Jude did as she was told, but wondered who was taking over the Sister's body. Mary Eunice ripped off Jude's wimple, grabbed her hair and pushed her head down until her face was touching the desk. She groaned in the sheer excitement of watching Jude writhe in ecstasy. The young nun then placed both hands on Jude's ass cheeks and slowly pushed the negligee up out the way. She squeezed and played with her buttocks. Tapping and slapping and nibbling wherever she felt like. She held Jude's hips and pulled them back, gyrating her own naked pussy against Jude's bare behind. The two panted, but Mary Eunice could tell Jude was disappointed. She took hold of the cane and beat it down hard on the desk inches away from Jude's face. Her heart pounded in her throat. She could hear Mary Eunice stepping aside, readying herself to bring the cane to her flesh and she tensed. Suddenly she felt the burning sting of wood against buttock, the slap itself a particularly good one, Jude mused. She shrieked out, gripping the edge of the desk with white knuckles. 'Breathe into it,' Sister Mary Eunice whispered. She tapped her behind with a couple of playful twangs of the cane, waiting for her to say something.

'Do it again,' Jude groaned, flipping her blonde hair over her head to look over her shoulder at her lover. 'Again,' she urged. Mary Eunice pulled her arm back, a smile of sheer delight on her face, and smacked the cane hard and fast across Jude's rear. Once again, Jude panted, whined and rocked her body back and forth breathing through the tantalising pain. Then without any warning, while seemingly still enjoying the spanking, she flipped over, spreading her legs. 'Put your fingers in me,' she begged desperately. Mary Eunice smirked. 'Quick, I want it,' she continued.

'Beg me,' Mary Eunice said bravely, lowering her cane.

'I need it now, Sister.' The young nun took the cane and hooked it under the strap of Jude's negligee. She coerced the strap down revealing a breast which she proceeded to smother with butterfly kisses leading to the nipple. She sucked hard, looking up at Jude's face for response. Her eyes were closed, her legs gently stiffened around the young nun and her breathing was laboured. Jude took hold of Mary Eunice's hair and while her eyes were still closed she pushed her face slightly harder into her breast, making her body tense for a second. She then pressed her cheek against the young nun's and sucked her ear lobe. Almost completely inaudibly Jude whispered, 'I need you to fuck me, Mary Eunice.' She tensed her legs tightly around her for one last moment before allowing the young nun to remove her knickers. 'Don't,' Jude said in response to her lover going face first into her groin. 'I need to come, Sister. I just want your fingers inside me. Hard.' She spread her legs and Mary Eunice watched Jude's body melt as she inserted 2 fingers inside. She bucked her hips hard against the hand rubbing inside her.

'Like that?' Mary Eunice asked, whining alongside her partner.

'Faster,' Sister Jude begged, breathlessly. 'Oh, yeah, yes, Sister. Just like that. Oh God. Oh my God, Mary Eunice. Fuuuuck,' she moaned on and on, all the while bringing the young nun closer to the brink of orgasm. Just watching her flail in complete joy, watching her hips grind and her head fly back in pleasure sent chills of delight throughout her body.

'Are you gonna come for me, Sister?'

'Yeah, don't stop. God, whatever you do, please don't stop.'

'I'm not gonna stop, Jude. I wanna make you scream.' Mary Eunice reached for Jude's hair and pulled her head closer, their bodies writhing over one another, the young nun's hand working furiously between Jude's legs. She laid her open mouth on her lover's neck and licked, feverishly, hurriedly. She tickled with kisses until she heard the change and knew her Sister of the Church was going to come then bit down hard on her neck, pulling her head back with fistfuls of golden hair. Jude cried out, mewling and quivering in Sister Mary Eunice's arms. Her breasts hopped as she bucked herself slowly one last time against her partner's fingers, and she panted like an animal with its throat exposed in the young nun's tight grip. She nibbled affectionately on her neck before kissing softly. Jude's toes and fingers reached out and spasmed as ripples of orgasm flooded her body.

'Oh, oooh, don't move,' she continued holding Mary Eunice tight against her sweating body. 'Don't move, stay here with me a minute.' She panted, her fingers catching in the Sister's long blonde hair. 'Fuck,' she whispered into the nun's hair. 'Fuck. I'd forgotten what that was like,' she panted. Mary Eunice released her hair and slowly pulled her fingers from her pulsing drenched pussy. 'Taste it,' Jude heaved. 'Tell me what I taste like.' Mary Eunice slowly sucked the viscous liquid from her fingers and relished every second, keeping eye contact with the nun who had called her depraved. 'Well?' she panted.

'You taste like the apple of Eden must've tasted, Sister. You taste of forbidden fruit.' Jude smirked.

'Get up here,' she muttered, still breathless. She patted the desk, kicking off the last of the folders. The young nun obediently jumped up and laid on her back, as instructed. 'This time I'm gonna let you come.' Mary Eunice watched the nun's lips move inches from her face. 'But only if you do what I say.' She whispered. She straddled Mary Eunice, her face hovering over hers. 'Touch yourself.'

'What?'

'Touch yourself. Like you do when you're alone in your room at night, and don't say you don't do it because I know you do,' Jude continued, opening the woman's legs. 'Just do it, okay?' Mary Eunice nodded, her eyes focused on Jude's. The Sister felt the young nun's arm moving between her thighs, and she leant her face down and slowly planted her lips on hers. It was passionate and intense, both women fervently discovering each other's tongues. Mary Eunice whimpered and lifted herself slightly, becoming more and more turned on as Jude's body started to pulse on top of her. Soon Jude's fingers were inside Mary Eunice pumping and curling deep inside, while Mary Eunice thumbed her clit in circular motions, desperately thrusting. She pulled her mouth away from Jude's purely because she couldn't prevent the noises that were leaving it.

'Oh Judy, fff- fuck me! Oh yes, yeah, Jude.'

'Keep talking,' Jude panted in her ear. 'Come on, baby, keep talking to me.'

'Do it deeper, Judy. Please, Sister, oh. Oh fuck. Please! Put your mouth on me,' she begged.

'Here?' Jude asked, kissing her neck seductively.

'No, my tits. Put your mouth on my tits, Jude. Lick. Oh, God, yeah. Fff- fuck yeah, oh. I'm gonna come, Jude. Oh, please.' Jude left her mouth over Mary Eunice's chest like an animal leaves its scent. It was messy but delectable and the young nun could only quiver and rock from side to side as her heaving left her speechless. Jude's fingers slid out of her slick walls and she brought the laced fingers up to Mary Eunice's mouth.

'Taste your honey, you deviant.' Mary Eunice smiled and sucked on a digit. 'You know, I had 4 fingers in you at one point.'

'It's because you made me so wet with all your moaning,' the Sister panted.

The two laid there wet and devoured for a while. The table wasn't comfortable and the room wasn't warm, but they were trapped in a moment that could never be repeated. They swore that not even in confessional was this secret safe. It was just another thing Sister Jude could add to her list of things she'd be taking to the grave. And from the moment Sister Mary Eunice sat up and straightened out her habit, it was dead, almost like it had never happened at all.


End file.
